In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a carrying case which is made from a flexible fabric material and which includes discrete and separate reinforcing wire frame or rod elements integrated into the carrying case to facilitate maintenance of the shape and form of the case.
Often, a generally rectangular parallelepiped carrying case is fabricated from rigid or boardlike panels that are fastened together in some manner so as to insure the structural integrity and the shape and form of the carrying case. Such carrying cases have multiple uses. For example, they may serve as a carrying case for tools, for documents, or for product samples. Generally, such carrying cases are somewhat expensive because of the necessity for utilizing various complex means and mechanisms to fasten the side members of the case together to form the generally parallelepiped shape of the case. Additionally, such cases typically have little flexibility, thus precluding placement of certain items therein.
Thus, there has developed the need for a carrying case which will maintain its form and shape yet which will achieve a certain degree of flexibility for the purpose of receiving items of unique shape and further for the purpose of being compactable to some extent for storage and/or shipment when empty.